A Simple Mistake
by TwinkieHunt
Summary: Its *that* day, the day where my life was thrown to hell and shattered into a thousand of unforgiving pieces. What was supposed to be a day off of wallowing in self pity and remembrance turns into a mess. All because of one stupid mistake. One damn mistake and now everything was thrown in a fan and shredded. Possible character death, I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been awhile, I fully acknowledge that...**

**This takes place after the end of the original anime, although Ed did not get sent to Germany, in this, Envy was enough of a price for Al's body. I don't agree with the original ending, there was no closure! Lack of closure angers me to no end, albeit frustrates me too. **

** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

I sat, staring down at my mismatch hands. For once in my life, I was relieved that my brother wasn't here.

I always pushed him away on **_this _**day but I think he understands. It may hurt him a bit but he realizes, or at least I hope he does, that on this day, I need time to myself. That looking at him, now a flesh body, still fills me with sorrow over my past mistakes and trapping him in that godforsaken armour.

It is at this moment the damn phone in our shared apartment decides to ring. It's probably Winry, wondering why Al's gone back to Risembol without me and to make sure I'm okay.

Sure, I may have, but most definitely did, propose to her in the most unromantic way possible and in term she accepted in the most unromantic way too, but she's constantly checking on my wellbeing. It worries her that despite my plan to leave the military crashed and burned, but I'm fine. It's not like the guys at the office are oblivious to me. *read in between the lines, they're constantly worried and checking up on me…*

I grab the phone of the cradle and practically foaming at the mouth, "I'm _fine _Win, I just thought Alphonse could use some time out of the city."

Silence. That's never a good sign with Winry. Finally she replies, "I'm going to ignore that tone and get straight to the point, Fullmetal."

Shit. Okay not Winry, Mustang.

"What do you want Bastard," I growl.

A slight chuckle from the other end, glad to know I amuse him, eh? "Just get down here Edward, it's important."

I roll my eyes, then realizing he doesn't know that I reply. "Last time you said that it was because you needed help finishing some paperwork for the Furher and I was the only one you knew who could forge your signature to a Tee."

"Fullmetal," there's a hidden threat and warning in the tone. "Office. Ten minutes." And with that, being the gentleman that he is, the bastard hangs up on me without even a goodbye.

Grudgingly I stare at the book I was hoping to wallow in today. No such luck. I grab a black coat and shrug it on. I grab my boots and shove my feet into them as I lock the door.

* * *

I can feel the stares as soon as I enter the building. Damn them, it's not my fault I forgot to pull my hair into a ponytail or a braid before I left. Okay so maybe it is my fault… But still! Screw them, screw 'em all to hell!

The lack of my obnoxious red coat doesn't help either…

I storm towards Mustang's office, annoyed at the attention I'm receiving, especially since it's _this _day. Damn, why didn't I go to Risembol with Al…

Slamming open the door with more anger than necessary I storm into the office. Nobody bothers to look up at my typical entry.

"Hey Chief," Havoc say's casually, a cigarette drooping from his mouth. He lifts his head to look at me and his cigarette falls out. "H-ow…"

"Havoc you're going to burn those documents," Hawkeye drawls from the desk across from him.

"Eh..Ed?" Havoc finally manages to sputter out.

Rolling my eyes I lean against his desk. "Shut your mouth, Havoc," I say, flicking him between the eyes. "You're drooling."

His jaw quickly snaps shut but he remains staring at me. "I-you-just-I…" He drops his head onto the desk and it hits with a painful _thud_.

Everybody jumps at the sudden sound. Then all eyes shoot to me, blonde hair cascading irritatingly between my shoulder blades and short black leather jacket. Good going Havoc…

Quiet tension fills the small office as four sets of eyes all stare at me and Havoc nursing his now bruising forehead. It's Breda who breaks the silence, "Hey Ed…" He says nervously, only adding to the awkwardness.

I sigh, "Is Mustang in his office?"

"He's just on a phone call with a general from Central, Ed." It's Hawkeye who answers.

I nod and head towards the desk that has been designated to me and settle into the chair. "Anything I can do while I'm waiting, Hawkeye?"

She nods and hands me a stack of Alchemic related paperwork. "You can do these Ed, they were for the Colonel to look at but you're just as good," she says. "At least I can count on you to read them thoroughly," she murmurs the last part but the whole office hears it.

I snort, "He's still a lazy bastard despite what others may say…" I pick up the first document and read through it but the eyes on my back are driving me crazy. "Alright," I snap. "Out with the comments before I beg Hawkeye to shoot one of you!"

"You okay Chief," it's Havoc. "You seem on edge."

"I'm fine Havoc," I say as I flourish a signature on the line at the bottom of the document.

"What's up with the new coat and hairstyle, Ed? It's weird seeing you without that bright coat." Breda.

"I forgot to tie my hair back Breda," I sigh, rubbing my temple. "And I didn't feel like wearing it, okay." _That and mum used to wear a jacket like this in the fall when Risembol got cold in the winter,_ I add silently.

As silence once again takes hold of the workspace, Hawkeye stands up and walks into Mustangs office, only to re-emerge moments later. "He's ready for you Ed."

I stand up, grateful to get away from the tense atmosphere and trudge into Mustang's office, closing the door behind me.

"What do you want, Bastard?"

"Now's not the time Fullmetal, this is important," he says, not looking up from his desk.

I cautiously perch myself on the black leather couch and wait for him to continue. The silence in here is tense too, but for a completely different reason.

Sighing, I stand up and make my way to the desk and stand behind Mustang's chair. Peering over his shoulder, I look at the file that seems to have captivated his attention.

Scanning the page I quickly reach the bottom. "Flip," I order and he jumps at my sudden noise. I smirk, realizing he didn't notice me move behind him.

"Hold on, I'm just finishing," the raven haired man grumbles.

A few more seconds and the page flips and I resume my reading. Yet again I quickly reach the bottom. "Flip."

He looks at me with raised eyebrows, "You did not just read that so fast," he accuses.

"I read a lot and have gotten fast, sue me. Now filp."

"When I'm done," He growls.

This goes on for another agonizingly long six pages, and by the end of it I'm shell-shocked on what the innocent file contained.

Taking a shaky breath, I sit back down on the couch and watch the older man with keen eyes.

* * *

**Okay so this was intended to be a one-shot but my mind got caught up when all the creative juices started flowing so its gonna be 2 or 3 chapters tops. **

**I got really bored after school today and my internet is being a pain in the ass but I got it working enough to be able to upload this!**

**Enjoy Amigos!**

**~Twink**


	2. Chapter 2

**So my internets being really finicky again so back to typing the story it is! Yet again it is raining but on the bright side it's supposed to snow on Thursday! Yeah! SNOW! And I just so happy to have that day off for Grade 10 Literacy Testing!**

**I do not own FMA or any of it characters. It's an unfortunate tragedy.**

* * *

Intense black eyes stared into my own molten golden ones with an unwavering and almost creepy concentration. Silence stretched between me and the eyes owners, the stubbornness we both harbour refusing be the one to crack first.

Outside I can hear the quiet whispers of the other occupants of the office, the most noticeable and reoccurring comment is from Havoc. "It's quiet…is that good or bad? I mean one of them may have killed the other and we'd never know!"

I sigh at Havoc's ignorance, like I'd ever kill Mustang. Sure I may hate the man but I do hold a begrudged respect for him and know that if he ever needs the support to become Fuher I'd stand behind him with Hawkeye and the others.

"Fullmetal," Mustang sighs. "I need you on board for this."

I stare back in to the almost pleading eyes of the man I hate. "Why," I spit back, disgusted that I would be asked to do this, by him of all people.

"You know the most on the subject. You and Alphonse but, officially, I can't ask him since he is not under my command and a minor" he cautiously says.

"Like hell you're gonna mention this to my brother," I say flatly, suddenly pained by the fact that Al doesn't remember anything after we placed our hands on that damned transmutation circle when I was 11. I say nothing though, it's a sensitive subject, Al and his memories. Only Winry, Pinako, Teacher, Sig and I know, and I plan to keep it that way.

"You have my word that I won't, but legally, I can't either."

I nod, "Good, he doesn't need to be dragged into something like this." We stare at each other for a moment longer. "If I help you with this, what would it entail?"

The Colonel smirks, "We'd travel to the town where the transmutation was performed. Observe the results and the state of the alchemist, after that it all depends on how dire the situation is."

I nod, understand. "Fine, when do we leave?"

He looks at the clock that hangs on the wall. "Officially we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago…"

Had we really been sitting in silence for that long? Deciding not to voice the question I opt for sarcasm. "That's because you take so long to read, Bastard."

"I do not," he defends. "You just read too fast!"

I scoff, "My reading is the acceptable speed, you just take your dear-sweet time. Doesn't surprise me though, I always thought you were a little slow, this only confirms my suspicions."

"Don't push it, brat," he growls. "I could court-martial your pipsqueak ass."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A SNEEZE WOULD BE A DEVASTATING AND LIFE THREATENING THUNDERSTORM!"

We continue out of the office, our usual banter continuing and gaining us many glares from other officers we pass.

* * *

We sit silently in the car; the silence would be awkward if it were anybody other than Mustang but it's comfortable. I didn't exactly pin Mustang for a conversationalist and my instincts were right. Either way, if he did attempt to start a conversation, it wouldn't really work, I'm not what you'd call a chatter.

We pull up outside a dingy warehouse and hour and a half later. I whistle as I scope the place out. "Rule number One, it's best to be sneaky. A warehouse is not sneaky…its like putting a neon sign saying 'look! I'm doing something illegal!'" I mutter.

Mustang snorts at my commentary but doesn't say anything as he pulls on his ignition gloves and saunters towards the front door.

Rolling my eyes I opt not to follow him and climb through a window, not caring if he disapproves of my "insubordination" and "reckless behavior". Pfft, reckless my ass. Reckless is going through the front door, it automatically alerts those inside and leaves room for attacks.

I jump from the window and roll to my feet when I hit the floor, trying to survey my surroundings in the afternoon light. The only window in the room is the one I climbed through so there's only a small ray of light.

I creep through the door into a poorly lit, windowless hallway. The door from the room I was previously in slams shut and something clicks, presumably the lock.

I move forward silently on mismatch feet, checking each door as I go. I'm almost at the end of the hallway when I find an unlocked door. As it swings open the smell of rotting flesh hits me like a sledgehammer.

Staggering, I enter the room and nearly puke. In the middle of the room is a corpse, but that's not what hits me hard. It's what's surrounding it. A transmutation circle. A _Human _transmutation circle.

My gaze flicks around the room until it comes to rest on a body and a few feet away, what I can only assume, is it's dismembered head. Both legs and a large chunk of the body's torso is missing, resulting in a bloody mess of internal organs spilling slightly from the hole.

The transmutation circle is calling my attention again though, as it the disgusting, crippled and burnt mess lying pitifully in the middle of it.

My knees buckle as my mind flashes back to performing human transmutation on this day. I clutch my head as the agony of my guilt hits me full force.

The _thing _that was our mother reaching it bony, withered hand towards me, practically begging me to end its suffering.

Alphonse. Alphonse crying out in pain as his body is being taken from him. His large brown eyes, pleading and a hand reaching towards me as he calls for me to help him.

The pure burning agony of my leg being ripped apart and taken from me, the memory causes me to clutch my leg in remembrance. The image of the Gate and Truth come at me and then the pain of having knowledge shoved unwillingly into my head.

I know I'm hyperventilating but I can't control my breathing. The fact that it's _that_ day, coupled with the scene before me is too much. My control snaps and I shriek at the agony that's ripping my body, mind and soul apart.

The feeling of ruff hands on my shoulders causes me to lash out and shove at the owner of the hands

Dimly I hear a harsh voice above my own sobbing but it barely registers in my mind. All I can focus on is the sorrow and pain the courses through me. It's too much; at this moment life doesn't seem worth living.

I can't though; I can't give in to such thoughts. I have Al to look after and it terrifies me to think about what may happen to him if I were gone.

The voice is back again, speaking softly this time, trying to get me to calm down and answer but my breathing is still beyond my control as are my reactions.

Slowly and tentatively hands wrap around my wrist and pry them away from my head. I keep my head down as tears stream their way down my face.

One of the hands cautiously cups my chin and lifts my face upward. Usually cold black eyes are wide with fear and concern. The round Xingense face is pale with horror at the room, and probably my unusual display of emotional weakness.

"I-I'm fine," I sputter out, looking away from the dark, searching eyes in a vain attempt to regain some of my pride.

He eyes me suspiciously but only nods. "Yeah," he sighs, running a hand through his raven hair. "Let's get out of here. We have enough to go on to report what we found."

I nod as I get to my feet unsteadily. I stumble my way out of the room when I feel Mustang's gloved hand grip my elbow, steadying me.

"Come'on Fullmetal, this way," he says, leading me to the front door and out to the car.

* * *

The silence in the car is no longer comfortable, now strained by the events that occurred at the warehouse.

Mustang's said nothing which surprises me and doesn't all at the same time. He, of all people, probably understands my inner demons for he has his own that taunt and torment him.

I lean my head against the cold window and watch as the late fall sun falls to the horizon. Nights come early now that winter has decided to creep up on us.

Suddenly the car jerks to the right, slamming me against the window. I make to yell at Mustang when something strikes us in the front. I jerk forward at the sudden impact, slamming my chest and head against the dashboard.

Pain sparks in my body and my voice dies in my throat as, yet again, we're slammed in the side. This time with enough force that the car spirals off the road and slips into the ditch.

Blood roars in my ears and faintly I hear the Colonel groan and weakly mutter my name. It doesn't keep me grounded to consciousness though, the world darkens and I'm lost to it.

* * *

When I regain consciousness I'm barely aware of where I am or what happened. The it rushes in, an ungraceful heap information.

I groan in pain and annoyance. "Edward?"

I flinch at the sudden noise and jerk my head towards the sound, instantly regretting it as pain and nausea careens through my head. I groan again.

"Edward," the voice urges more desperately. "Damn it Fullmetal! Fucking answer me for god's sake!"

"Wha' do ya' wan' Bastard," I slur.

"Keep talking Fullmetal, I need you to stay conscious."

I sigh as my head spins but I agree without argument. "Talk 'bout wha'?"

A thoughtful silence then he answer, "Anything. Whatever's on your mind right now."

"I miss Alphonse, I shouldn't have sent him to Risembol." The words slip through my lips without my consent but I find myself angered at my current lack of control.

Another silence before Mustang answers cautiously. "Then why did you send him…?"

"I-I don' know…I geuss I didn' wan' 'im to see me li'e this," I snort. "Fat lo' of 'ood tha' did."

"I don't follow Edward," genuine confusion is laced in his voice.

"'Coarse ya' don' Bastard. To'ay's the day we per'ormed 'uman trans'utation. I di'n't wan' Al to see me as we'k," I mentally curse at myself. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Why the hell am I spilling this to Colonel Bastard of all bloody people.

"I don't understand, it's never mattered before. Why now?"

I know he's just trying to keep my attention and he's also genuinely interested but I'd rather not divulge into this information. But, as I realized earlier, my rational mind has decided to take a hike, probably thanks to those bangs it received earlier.

"Wh'n Al got 'is body 'ack, he lo't 'is memories," I find myself saying. "He doe'n't remem'er wha' happen'd aft'r an' all 'hose years we s'arched fo' the stone."

Silence.

"So…Alphonse doesn't remember anything?" A tentative question.

I merely nod, not trusting myself to answer.

"Why didn't you say anything…" Hurt. It's laced in his voice and I feel terrible knowing that I'm the one that put it there. All those times Mustang was there to help us and I've never told him anything.

I don't answer again, I don't need to.

"Who knows…Obviously you, Winry and Mrs. Rockbell do, but who else?"

"Teacher and Sig," I answer slowly. "Al wan'ed to train 'is agai' so he wen' to teacher for a'hile."

Silence settles over us for a while and I struggle to remain conscious.

"Thank you for telling me Ed," I hear a softly spoken thanks.

Then everything is pitched into darkness and I'm faintly aware of a voice calling me.

* * *

**Well obviously I needed an scene with just Ed and Mustang! This isn't yaoi though, I could never write yaio...**

**Enjoy!**

**~Twink**


	3. Chapter 3-Final Chapter

**I don't not own FMA or its characters. **

* * *

Roy's POV

I'm aware of the fact that Fullmetal opts for a different route of entrance. No matter, we'll probably cover more space faster this way.

The entrance room of the building is dark with a dingy, ripped couch and an abandoned secretary's desk. The room smells of dust and mold, wallpaper is peeling off the wall from moisture and the numerous stains on the carpet leave me more than eager to turn around and leave.

Reluctantly, I open the beaten, wooden door and cringe in annoyance as it creaks on its hinges.

I step into the dark hallway and snap, creating a small beacon of light. I walk slowly and cautiously, looking for anything that could be out of place. Seeing nothing in the hallway immediately look out of place I try a door. Locked. The next door. Locked.

My body's on high alert now, tension knotting my muscles, making them ready to pounce at something should the need arise. I cautiously continue down the hallway, not making any progress on opening the doors.

At the last door of the hallway I am surprised, the door opens. Insider is a dark, one windowed room with the sun's setting glow streaming through. I hadn't realized we'd been here so long.

I sweep my eyes around it and see nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, all I can see is the window and another door on the other side of the room. It's a start.

I'm making my way towards the door when a high, agonized shriek shatters the silence of the warehouse. I freeze, and hope that the shriek wasn't real.

My hopes are shattered as a second pained scream resonates through the quiet building. My mind, now working furiously to try and figure out what going on, sudden strikes me with the knowledge that Edward is in here. _Shit! _

Moving quickly towards the door I yank it open and leave it wide open as I stride purposefully down the hallway. Quickly, I yank each doorknob I pass finding them all locked. That is until I come across a door that's ajar.

Time slows and it's like walking through molasses as I enter into the room. The gruesome sight of human transmutation and the _thing _it created are in the center and a headless body with chunks torn out to the side slightly. I don't need to look to know that the head will be on the floor somewhere in here.

The stench of rotting, decaying flesh and blood makes my stomach roil in horror, causing sudden images of bloody masses of Ishvallen bodies to appear in my head. I turn away from those thoughts, unable to bear the pain they contain.

The sound of dry retching and sobbing hits my ears and I turn towards the sound. On the floor only mere feet from where I stand is blonde. My heart clenches as I realize that this emotionally distressed blonde and my blonde reckless, temperamental, short, insubordinate subordinate are one and the same.

I move towards the boy slowly and kneel in front of his curled form. I place my hands on his shoulders tentatively, only to ungracefully stumble backwards when the strength of one flesh and one automail hand connect with my chest forcefully.

"Damn it Fullmetal, that hurt," I huff, agitated at him. "Now stand up and tell me what happened."

No response. It wasn't what I was expecting; usually a forceful or sarcastic tone is the only way to interact with Ed, apparently an emotionally distressed Ed is a different story. I sigh as I kneel in front of the blonde again.

"Edward, look up at me," I say softly. "Control your breathing, try and regain control." No luck.

I notice he's pulling at his hair as he falls apart, so I grab his wrists and pry them away from his head. When I release them they hang limp at his sides. The sight of Edward like this scares me. It painfully reminds me that none of us are immune to pain and sorrow.

Moving slowly, I gently cup his chin in my hand and lift his head, forcing him to meet my eyes. Familiar liquid gold eyes meet mine but the tears streaming from them make them seem foreign.

"I-I'm fine," he stutters and breaks eye contact with me, in an attempt, no doubt, to try and hide his tears and regain some of his usual Edwardness.

I sigh a sarcastic "Yeah" as I run a hand through my hair but the sarcasm is lost on him. "Let's get out of here. We have enough to go on to report what we found." Meaning I have enough to report on, he's not going to be able to write a coherent report in his current state.

He nods as he unsteadily gets to his feet and stumble out the door. I sigh, shaking my head at the blonde's stubbornness.

I quickly take a mental picture of the room and hurry after my subordinate. After watching him take a few stumbling steps I step up beside him and cup his elbow with my gloves hand. "Come'on Fullmetal, this way."

I lead the mildly steadier boy to the car and help him in. He flinches as I slam the door closed behind him. Sighing, I drop myself into the driver's seat and pullout of the warehouse parking lot.

* * *

Let's go through a list of all the ways my day has sucked today, shall we? One, I forgot my watch at home, causing issues when trying to enter the base even _after _I had lit the guards papers on fire. Two, I had to go on some obscure mission that the Furher ordered, and I had to do it with _Fullmetal. _Three, I saw the positively horrifying sight of _the **Edward Elric **_breaking down into tears and being completely unreachable. Now if I was going to guess that anything else was going to ruin my day, it wouldn't be _this. _

Three fucking moose.

I mean honestly, of all things that send me and Edward careening in a ditch it has to be three moose. I roll my eyes at the irony of it all and chuckle lightly, instantly regretting it as the pain of broken ribs shoot unpleasantly through my body.

Did you know moose are so strong? That after two of them slamming into your door you end up with broken ribs? Okay, sure, one hitting you front on doesn't help and neither does having you and your car tumble into the ditch but I swear it was moose one and three who did it! Moose two was just an additional and unnecessary problem.

Add to that, the shocking information Ed just revealed to me, I was in quite a state. Of all damn days for this mission to be ordered it had to be the same day Ed and Al performed human transmutation on my mother. The irony of that is, again, not lost on me.

Keeping the blonde conscious for more than five minutes at a time was futile. It was clear from his speech and the glassy quality of his eyes he had a concussion, probably a fairly severe one seeing as he couldn't stay conscious for long too.

I tug and my legs again, annoyed that they're pinned by the steering wheel because of moose two. Okay, I retract my earlier statement, moose two most definitely was just as, if not more, troublesome than moose one and three.

If it hadn't hit the car, my legs probably wouldn't be pinned. Then I would be able to get out and find help. But then that would leave the problem of a severely concussed Elric alone, for surely he would not be able to walk in his current state. And one does not leave a person unattended when they have a severe concussion, even if one is leaving to get help for the concussed.

Hopefully, sooner or later Hawkeye will notice our extended absence and send out a search. Again, that's being hopeful that Hawkeye hasn't left the office for the day. No, she wouldn't do that. She'd wait there to make sure me and Fullmetal returned fine.

Or would she…?

No. She would most definitely wait for me and the blonde and since she'll be waiting she will realized how long it is taking us to return and will suspect something has happened.

All that we have to do is wait. Hawkeye will find us eventually; scold me for being so careless even though we both know I couldn't control the situation. Then she'll ask me if I'm okay, I'll tell her I'm fine and that she should pay attention to Edward and get him medical help. I'll watch her check him and watch as her brow creases in worry. She'll then call for medical help. As she waits for assistance she'll stroke his hair and speak calmly to him, ensuring him it'll be alright. Eventually my legs will be freed and I'll be checked over by medical and then sent on my merry way.

That's what will happen, I'm sure of it.

* * *

Time drifts slowly as I wait for help of some kind. I'm extremely aware of my increasing fatigue and the fact that sooner or later I'm going to pass-out from exhaustion.

It makes sense that somebody calling my name barely registers. And that said person flinging open door doesn't either. It's not until the brisk air of the night hits me that I'm aware of what's going on.

"Colonel," a voice belonging to a blonde haired, champagne coloured eye woman says softly.

"Hawkeye," I say, smirking.

"Are you alright sir," she asks, her eyes holding my own.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant."

She holds me with her unwavering gaze. "Follow my finger, sir." She says holding up a finger and moving it horizontally.

"This is unnecessary, I'm fine. Fullmetal needs more imidiate attention," I say, a groan from the unconscious Edward only solidifies my argument more.

She huffs, annoyed at my lacking co-operation but moves quickly when she realized I am right. She looks at the blonde and tentatively touches his shoulders, trying to rouse him into consciousness. Sighing at the failure she lays her hand against his forehead. "He has a fever," she mutters.

Just as I suspected, she yells up to whoever else is here to get medical. She looks and his unconscious form again and decides to call for Havoc.

A flurry of activity begins as the dash board is pride from my legs enough for me to slide them out and to retrieve the still unconscious Elric.

As medical is checking me for injuries other than my broken ribs Hawkeye sits beside me and I wait for her to speak. "Edward's awake," she says quietly.

I smirk, "Is he now?"

She nods a silent and tired response. "Is he all right lieutenant?"

"As well as one can expect. Severe concussion, several broken ribs, a fractured leg and dislocated shoulder, but that's Edward, getting hurt in almost every situation you throw him into," she says with a light and endearing smile playing on her lips.

We stay like that in silence until the medic`s done wrapping my chest and tells me I can go but just to be careful. I nod and thank them. "Is Ed still here?"

"I believe so, want to go check on him," she asks lightly.

I nod, "Yeah, want to tell him what a pain in my ass he is. I swear, that boy is going to be the death of us all one day."

She just smile and leads me to the ambulance where Fullmetal's strapped to a gurney with an IV in his arm.

"Fullmetal," I say, allowing smugness to seep into my tone.

"Wha' da' you wan' bastard," he growls irritably.

I chuckle. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh jus' dandy! I've got a fuck'ng needle in m' arm no' to men'ion the inju'ies," He snaps angrily. "Wha' hi' us any'ay?"

I grimace, not wanting to answer. I thought he knew that it was three moose! And Hawkeye's here… I'm never going to live it down it I tell him, but I owe it to him after what he told me while he was barely conscious. "Three moose," I mutter weakly.

He heard though, that much is obvious by his snort of amusement. "Oh real'y? The G'eat Fla'e Al'emist taken do'n by th'ee moose!"

"Hey! You're in worse condition than I am," I snap.

"A vi'tim of cir'umstance."

I can hear Hawkeye laughing quietly behind me. I turn on my heel and walk away, over my shoulder I yell to him.

"Just have your report on my desk by Monday."

I hear him laugh, "Oh I 'ill. I'll ca'l it "Wh' 'ot to Dr've wi'h a Bastard", th're'll 'ave to be a war'ing abou' tram'tic inj'ries to the po'r passen'er though."

* * *

**There had to be some Ed sarcasm in here after an entire end chapter from Mustang's POV. Sorry! **

**And yeah, this isn't yaoi! It's called being descriptive and I had to have a reason to describe my setting and background character slightly. Besides, wouldn't you be agaped with shock if this happened in your life! I would!**

**~Twink**


End file.
